One-shots of Howl's Family
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Just little one-shots of Howl's family.
1. Pie

This is just a series of fun one-shots that I decided to start up. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have requests, just let me know in the reviews. As for limits on the requests, I will normally base the one-shots off of a word and I refuse to do any sort of gory or lemons, unless you mean the type of lemons that grow on trees. Other than that, you can request anything.

**Pie**

"Honestly, couldn't you just make something less messy?" Calcifer irritated-ly asked the young boy while the fire demon was being dripped on by strawberry filling. A pie was hanging on a rack above the fire demon.

"Relax Calcifer. They are going to love it!" Michael said with excitement to the fire demon.

"What a pretty fire," the old witch said in a childish voice.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again," Calcifer whined to the boy.

"You promised you would help make Sophie and Master Howl's secret anniversary pie," Michael whined back. Calcifer sighed before continuing cooking the pie.

"At least back up and stop poking at it," the fire demon said with obvious irritation.

"What a pretty fire," the old witch said again.

"How am I supposed to know when the pie is done? Where are Master Howl and Sophie?" Michael asked.

"They went out to the market. Howl also said that he was going to take Sophie out for a picnic. They should be back soon, now that I think of it. As for how much longer your pie will take-"

"WAIT! They're going to be her soon?"

"Calm down. Your pie is almost done. Go grab some cloths so you don't burn your hands." Michael did as Calcifer said and quickly came back. "Do you have everything set up to put the pie down, like say, a cloth to put under the pie so you don't burn the table?"

"Oh! Yeah," Michael grabbed a third cloth and grabbed a small table. He placed the towel on the table before turning back to Calcifer. "What next?"

"Use your first two cloths to grab the pie carefully and put it on the table before it burns. Other than that, you should be ready," Calcifer instructed. Michael followed every step with caution. He had just placed the pie on the table when Howl and Sophie walked in.

"HAPPY THIRD WEDDING ANNIVERSARY!" Michael and Calcifer said together.

"What a pretty fire," the old witch repeated.


	2. Candy

Okay. Just thought of this funny little idea. Let me know if you, the readers, would like me, the narrator, to continue by leaving a review. Stay human! You never know when a zombie will come after you!

I, sadly, do not own Howl's Moving Castle. My favorite movie maker of all time does.

**Candy**

Sophie was standing next to Calcifer as they watched Michael.

"I think this is the worse mistake I ever made," Sophie said, not taking her eyes off of Michael.

"What was that stuff called?" The fire demon asked the mistris of the castle.

"The traveling sales man said that it is called skittles. I think he said that they came from another country. He could have warned me that there was a lot of - MICHAEL! NO!" Sophie went after the hyper seven-year-old who had stacked a stool on top of a chair which was on top of the table. Howl walks into the castle after looking for another spell book. He notices Sophie trying to get the wide eyed Michael off of a pile of furniture.

"What's going on?" Howl asked his fire demon friend while watching his wife and apprentance.

"Sophie got Michael a bag of candy that size of me. Let's just say this is the after effects of him eating all of the candy at once," Calcifer said to his Master. Howl just nodded while continueing to watch the show. Michael stared dancing on the pile of furniture.

"LOOK! MASTER HOWL IS HOME!" The young boy shouts as he jumps off of the furniture and starts running around the house while Sophie chased him. An hour later, Sophie stops chasing him. Two hours after that, Michael stops where his was at. "I'm sleepy now." He falls to the ground, completely asleep. Howl picked up the small boy and placed him in his bed.

Sophie would have done it but she fell asleep too. Once Howl finished tucking in Michael, he went by down stairs to carry Sophie to bed. The night came and went and it was morning. Michael and Sophie come out of their rooms and head for the kitchen.

"Hey! Where is my candy?" Michael asked his family.

"You ate it all yesterday," Calcifer answered.

"And it was the worst mistake I ever made," Sophie said before sitting at the table. It was obvious that she was still a little tired.

I know it was short but it reminds me of myself my siblings. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!


	3. Ornaments

I do not own Howl's Moving Castle.

Please enjoy this little short! THANKS TO JAMES BIRDSONG FOR YOUR REVIEW! This short is Christmas themed. Please review, flame, suggest words/themes, enjoy the story, and stay human. Please don't chase me with torches!

**Ornaments**

They have spent four years together. Each year Calcifer, Michael, Sophie,and Howl would make a new ornament. Their first year of doing this, Michael made a small, mini robot before helping Calcifer with his "self-portrait" paper mache ornament. Howl made a mini version of his castle and Sophie made a heart. Sophie was the only one with a theme. Her ornament theme was to make an ornament that represented the most important thing that year.

The next year came and Michael helped Calcifer make an origami dragon. Michael made a lasso because he was obsessed with cowboys after he heard people in town talk about them. Howl made a fancy wand and Sophie made two gold bands linked together.

The third year involved Calcifer welding three bells together and having Michael put a string through it. Michael made a little Santa sliegh out of cardboard. Howl decided to make a small, fancy car covered in snow and Sophie made a mini gathering of flowers. By this point, Howl had figured out Sophie's little theme and guessed that the flowers symbolized the reopening of the flower shop and her mom's wedding.

This year, Michael and Calcifer decided to combine their efforts and make a little village to put under the tree and make a mini train engine to place in the tree. Howl made small table with a mess on it. He had decided to share in Sophie's tradition. The messy table represented the food fight at Thanksgiving earlier that year. Sophie hid her ornament from Howl until she put it on the tree. Howl was confused at first by the violet colored baby carrage that Sophie hung on the tree. As far as he was aware, there was no baby born that year. Then it clicked and he looked at his wife who only smiled at him. Howl picked her up and hugged her.

"Why is Master Howl so happy all of a sudden?" Michael asked the fire demon while he watched Howl and Sophie. Calcifer was finishing the toy shop for the little town when Michael asked.

"Howl is going to be a father soon," Calcifer said before he stopped working and his eyes got big with realization. "I thought you were joking Sophie!" Howl, Sophie, and Michael starts laughing at the fire demon's reaction.

I hope you enjoyed this festive short story. Please leave a review and Happy Holidays!


	4. Snow

MY THANKS TO FIREANDCRYSTAL101, LEHAPECA, CHIZURU-KA, FUZZYMONKEY9000, CRACKERS414 FOR YOU REVIEWS!

Crackers414: I didn't know it was based off of a book. Now I want to go find it. I only saw the movie.

fuzzymonkey9000: I will do your Valentines request when it is closer to Valentines Day but here is the snow story that you requested.

**Snow**

Michael runs down the stairs of the castle dressed in a large, thick coat, a wooly hat, a scarf, and a pair of mittens. He runs to the door but is stopped by the fire demon.

"Where are you going?" The fire demon asks. Michael walks over to Calcifer.

"It's snowing outside! I am just going to play in the flower shop's courtyard for a little bit," the young boy pleaded.

"Sophie and Howl aren't awake. You can't go out there by yourself."

"Then I will wrap the Witch of the Waste in something warm and bring her outside with me," Michael said to Calcifer.

"Even she is still asleep. You will just have to wait until someone wakes up." Michael sat in the chair in front of Calcifer, crossed his arms, and pouted. A few minutes later footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Sophie looked at Michael for a little bit and noticed what he was wearing.

"You can play in the snow after breakfast, Michael," the silver haired girl said to the little boy. Michael got really happy and took off his coat and mittens and placed them by the door before waiting at the table with excitement. Sophie smiled at Michael before getting started on making oatmeal. Sophie made a little extra so Calcifer wouldn't complain about the two of them eating again. Michael quickly ate him oatmeal, not even caring that he was getting food all over his face. Sophie took her time because she knew that she was going to have to send Michael to go wash up.

After the two were ready, they started to head towards the door.

"Don't blame me if you guys catch a cold while you're out there!" Calcifer calls. The two had snowball fights, made snow angels, made snow forts, made snow people, and tried to catch snowflakes on their tongues. The morning quickly became noon and Sophie and Michael were in another snowball fight when Howl opened the door.

"It's lunch time!" Howl calls to his wife and apprentice before being hit in the face with a snowball. Michael was in the middle of throwing a snowball at Sophie when Howl called.

"Oops," Michael said as he hid behind his snow fort. Sophie started laughing and Howl was trying to wipe the snow off. He looked over to were Michael was hiding, grabbed a handful of snow, packed it together, and then threw it. It hit it's mark.

"Ow!" Michael said when the snowball hit his head.

"Come on you two, lunch is ready," Howl said before returning inside. Sophie waited for Michael and they both went in to eat a nice hot meal.

"How was the bitter cold?" Calcifer asked Michael after lunch.

"Howl hit me in the head with a snowball after I accidentally hit him in the face with one," Michael said. Calcifer started laughing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay human!


	5. Thanksgiving

MY THANKS TO CRACKERS414 AND LYNN FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Lynn- I will always take requests no matter which of my stories it is.

Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving lunch had just ended. The Witch of the Waste was going off to bed to take a nap. Sophie was leading the Witch of the Waste to bed to be tucked in. Calcifer was eating whatever was left on Howl's plate. Howl was sitting at the table waiting for Michael to finish eating his mashed potatoes but said boy refused to eat them.

"I don't see what the problem is," Calcifer said as he put some turkey in his mouth. "This food is really good."

"Are you kidding? Potatoes are gross!" Michael stuck his tongue out at the fire demon before grabbing a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flinging it towards Calcifer. It just barely missed him and Michael laughed at the shocked face of the fire demon.

"Michael!" Howl said as he tried to keep from laughing. Calcifer grabbed a roll from his plate and threw it at Michael, who was able to just duck out of the way in time. "Calcifer! Why are you encouraging this?" Michael hid behind Howl right after he threw some turkey at Calcifer. The turkey hit it's target.

"Now you are going to get it!" Calcifer shouts as he grabs some cranberry sauce and throws it in Michae's direction. He didn't realize who was in the way until after the throw. The cranberry sauce landed in Howl's lap. Both Michael and Calcifer were holding their breathes and was staring at Howl with horror in their eyes. There was absolute silence for about a minute before Howl grinned evilly. Howl grabs a hand full of sweet potatoes and dumps it on top of Michael's head before grabbing the bowl of peas and carrots and ran over to Calcifer to take his side. Food continued to fly around the room until Sophie came down the stairs to find the mess that the boys made. Howl was the first to see her and the look on her face scared him. He had a feeling that he might be sleeping next to Calcifer tonight. Sophie walked over to Michael and held her hand out for the stuffing that the small boy held in his hand. He quickly handed her the stuffing. She looked at the mess in the room before glaring at Howl and Calcifer.

"Two against one doesn't seem very fair," Sophie said before throwing the stuffing at Howl's face. Michael started laughing. It was now a war. Michael and Sophie vs Howl and Calcifer. This war went on for another hour until all of the food was already thrown. The only food that wasn't even touched by the worriers and their food fight were the pies, cookies, and cake in the corner of the room. Sophie, Michael, and Howl all started cleaning up the mess in the room while Calcifer tried to clean his area the best he could. After everything was clean, everyone had a piece of dessert. Michael and Sophie each has a slice of pumpkin pie, Howl had some Apple pie, and Calcifer ate some chocolate cake.

"Do you think we could have another food fight next year?" Michael asked Sophie and Howl. They just smiled an shook their heads.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review and stay human!


	6. Peanutbutter

MY THANKS TO LYNN AND GREENSHAI FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Now that school has started again, chapters will becoming up shorter. Not only that but I have other stories I am writing too that still need to be updated. Anyways, this chapter is based off of a Shell Silverstein poem that I remember from a long time ago. In the poem, the king's mouth ends up getting stuck because he ate too many peanutbutter sandwiches. I honestly don't think that is even possible so I kind of changed it up a bit and added Howl and his family. Please enjoy this chapter, review, and stay human!

I do not own Howl's Moving Castle but I do accept requests.

Peanutbutter

Sophie, who's stomach was starting to show a little, and Michael were returning home after going to the market. The two had just entered the castle when they heard Howl's muffled cry and Calcifer's shouts. Sophie and Michael ran to the main room where Calcifer was in.

"Sophie, thank goodness you're here! Howl ate a peanutbutter sandwich and now he can't open his mouth!" Calcifer shrieked when he finally noticed that the two were home. Sophie and Michael started laughing. Howl, who had calmed down, glared with irritation at his wife and apprentice. Sophie eventually forced herself to calm down before starting to speak.

"How did you get your mouth stuck with a peanutbutter sandwich?" Sophie asked. Howl shrugged before looking to Calcifer for help. Sophie walked over to the table that the sandwich was made on while the fire demon explained.

"All I know is that Howl put some white, spreadable cheese onto the sandwich before putting peanutbutter on it." Sophie found the jar that was supposed to be the white cheese and read the label. "He said that he wanted to try that new cheese you got from the market with peanutbutter in a sandwich."

"Is this what you used?" The female asked while she helped the jar up so the boys couldn't see the label. Howl nodded to his wife and Sophie tried to hold in a snicker. She turned the jar around for the boys to see. The label read: QUICK GLUE. The label was in large, fancy letters. Calcifer and Michael began laughing. Michael was even on the floor and holding his gut in pained laughter. Howl just let out a muffled groan. "Come on Howl, mother taught me a trick to get that stuff off." Sophie led Howl to the bath room to help him get it off.

There is that chapter! I have started a couple of fairy tale (as in little mermaid or Cinderella) fanfictions if anyone would like to read them. I am debating whether to make one of them a reviewers choose kind of thing where I place a few options at the end of a chapter and have the reviewers vote which way the story should go but I am not sure if I should. So if anyone would like to help me decide, please let me know so I know how to end the next chapter for it. Also, I think I might start doing that to my Spirited Away fanfiction but, again, I am not sure. Please let me know in your reviews. It will help a lot. Don't forget to stay human!


	7. The Meeting

MY THANKS TO LYNN FOR YOUR REVIEW! Here is your request Lynn. I hope you enjoy this little baby one-shot.

The Meeting

Calcifer- sitting in the mantle in the main room.

Michael- sitting in a chair next to Calcifer.

Howl- pacing the floor in front of Calcifer and Michael.

Sophie- in her room.

Witch of the Waste (I am just going to call her Nanny from now on)- helping Sophie

"How do you think he is going to keep pacing like that?" The eleven year old boy asked the fire demon. Sophie's screams could be heard from up stairs.

"I don't know bit it is getting kind of scary," the fire demon replied. There was one more scream from Sophie before there was silence. The silence didn't last long because soon after, a small wail came from the bed room and it didn't belong to Sophie. Howl raced up the stairs and Michael and Calcifer soon followed. The good thing about Calcifer no longer being bound to Howl was that the fire demon had the ability to freely move around the castle. Howl had even placed a fire place in every room except the bathrooms for Calcifer (plus, Calcifer landed the castle the moment Sophie went into labor). When Michael and Calcifer made it to Sophie and Howl's room, Howl was cradling a bundle of green blanket in his arms. Calcifer landed in the fire place that went to their room while Michael walks over to the blanket bundle. In the blanket was a baby with one brown eye and one blue eye.

"It's a girl," nanny said to the boys of the room.

"What's her name?" Michael asked while placing his finger on her nose to make her smile. The baby girl wormed one of her arms out and grabbed Michael's finger. She soon pulled his finger into her mouth. Everyone laughed when Michael made a disgusted face.

"Luna," Sophie said.

And there's that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have posted another story called Childhood Friends if anyone would like to read it (which I have noticed Lynn already has). It is how I think Sophie and Howl would be if they would have met when they were little kids (around seven or eight). Anyways, please review and don't forget to stay human! Also, thanks Lynn, school should be a bit easier now that I have a study hall. 


	8. Memory

Memory

A few months have passed since Luna was born. At this moment, Sophie and Howl were in the market, Michael and Luna were playing in the garden, nanny was keeping an eye on the two from a rocking chair next to the fire place, and Calcifer was sitting in his little spot on the fire place. Luna had already learned how to crawl and now crawls everywhere. The little girl has a little bit of hair too. Her hair color was the same color as Sophie's hair before the spell. Michael was finally taking a rest and laid down in the grass. Luna came up to his head and grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled.

" Ow! Luna, let go of my hair!" Michael asks the baby girl. Luna merely laughs. "This isn't funny Luna." Nanny and Calcifer were laughing at the two.

"They already have a very strong friendship," nanny said. Calcifer looked at her confused.

"Have you gone back to being crazy again?" The fire demon asked. Nanny shook her head no. Howl and Sophie entered the castle.

"I remember seeing two kids a long time ago with the same strength in their friendship. Both of their families were having a picnic that day. Now that I think about it, I remember being a regular customer at one of their father's hat shops before Suliman banished me to the Waste," nanny explained.

"Who were they?" Calcifer asked.

"Who were whom, Calcifer?" Sophie asked when she made it into the garden.

"Nanny was talking about a couple of kids from before she was banished," Calcifer said. "She mentioned how Luna and Michael have a strong friendship and that she saw it one other time."

"A hatter's daughter and a soldier's son," nanny mumbled.

And that is where I will end it. I kind of included the idea from my story 'Childhood Friends' into this chapter. MY THANKS TO LYNN FOR YOUR REVIEW! I hope the people reading these one-shots enjoyed this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human! 


	9. Stay

Okay, so this particular one-shot will be a mixture of different scenes. I will try to specify when they all take place. This will also be my first fanfiction that I mix a song into it too. The song is 'Stay Stay Stay' by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

Stay

'I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.  
I threw my phone across the room at you.  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
But you stayed.'

"No more leaving your potions laying around for everyone else to pick up!" Sophie shouts before throwing a small potion jar at her husband. Howl ducks out of the way.

"Sophie, calm down. I'll pick it all up but throwing things will not help." Howl slowly inches his way over to Sophie and hugs her. (Three weeks before the occurrence of 'Ornaments')

'This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."

And I said,  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay.'

"Howl, can you come here please?" Sophie calls from upstairs. Howl had slept on the couch the night before. He walks up the stairs after putting Michael's bicycle helmet on the best he could. Sophie laughed at him when she saw the helmet

"What's wrong Sophie?" Howl asks. Sophie hugs him.

"I'm sorry for yelling and throwing a bottle at you yesterday," she said to him. He smiled at his silver haired wife.

"I shouldn't have left my potions out." (Three weeks minus one day from 'Ornaments')

'Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,  
Who took all of their problems out on me.'

"Hey, looks like a little mouse lost her way," a soldier said. He was in the was of Sophie trying to get to the bakery. (During the movie)

'But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'.  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:

Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.'

"Howl, be careful with that basket or you'll break the eggs," Sophie laughed as she was carrying another basket filled with vegetables.

"I'm trying but this thing is awkward to hold," Howl complained. Sophie merely laughs at him. (One week after Howl gained his heart back)

'You took the time to memorize me:  
My fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.'

"Sophie, what's your favorite pie?" Howl asked as they were getting ready for their picnic tomorrow.

"Strawberry, why?" Sophie replied.

"Just wondering," he said innocently. Let me just say that there was a strawberry pie hidden in the basket the next day. (Three weeks after Howl got his heart back)

'All those times that you didn't leave;  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.'

Howl and Sophie were laying down in the meadow and looking at clouds above. Howl turned to face Sophie. It was a nice, cool spring day.

"Sophie?" Howl called her out of gazing at the clouds. "How do you feel about being mine for the rest of our lives?" Sophie looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean, Howl?"

"Will you be my wife Sophie?" Sophie's eyes got wide and she smiled a huge smile.

"YES!" She answered and gave him a big hug. (A year and a half after Howl got his heart back)

'Stay.  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time.  
No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad.  
So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.'

It was the day of the wedding and Sophie's mother and Lettie were helping Sophie getting ready. Sophie had introduced the prince and Lettie a year ago and the two have been dating ever since.

"Hold still Sophie," Lettie said as she pulled Sophie's hair into a fancy bun.

"Stop fidgeting Sophie," Sophie's mother, who was putting on her daughter's makeup, complained. Lettie was the maid of honor and Nanny was a bride's maid. The prince was a bachelor and Calcifer was a bachelor of honor. Michael was the ring boy.

When Sophie was finally ready, her mother walked her down the aisle and over to Howl. (Half a year after the proposal)

'Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.'

"Do you, Sophie, take Howl as your husband to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, so long as you both shall live?" The preacher said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I do," Sophie replied.

"Do you, Howl, take Sophie as your wife to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, so long as you both shall live?" The preacher repeated to Howl.

"I do," Howl replies. (Half a year after the proposal)

'Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay.'

"You may now kiss your bride," the preacher announced. Howl tool Sophie in his arms and kissed her. Everyone in the room cheered with glee. However, if you look closely, you could see Michael making a disgusted face at the kissing. (Two years after Howl got his heart back)

I hope everyone enjoyed this! I am so happy that I got two chapters for this story done at once! Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to stay human! 


	10. Moving

I am running out of ideas for the one-shots. Please suggest events or words that I can either base the one-shot off of or that you would like me to write about. MY THANKS TO LYNN AND GIOTTO27 FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to stay human! Also, this small scene was somewhat inspired by the movie 'Kiki's Delivery Service', directed by the same wonderful man who directed 'Howl's Moving Castle'.

Moving

'He is still young Howl. What if something bad were to happen? We wouldn't know where he was or be able to help him," Sophie whispered to Howl in their shared bedroom. Howl gave Sophie a sympathetic look.

"I know Sophie, but it is a tradition wizards must keep. Michael will be fine. He knows plenty of spells to keep himself safe. Michael learns very fast," Howl said as he tried to comfort his wife. A knock came from the door before Nanny stuck her head into the room. Howl and Sophie looked towards her.

"It's time," Nanny said in a sad voice. The couple nodded and followed the old witch down the stairs and into the main room where Calcifer, a thirteen year old Michael, and two year old Luna waited. Michael was holding Luna in his arms, the toddler refused to let him go. Michael and Calcifer were talking until they saw Nanny, Sophie, and Howl come down the stairs.

"It's time for me to go now, Luna," Michael said in a sad voice. Luna hugged tighter and shook her head. Michael could feel his shoulder become warm and damp from the small girl crying. They had, as Nanny would call it, a strong friendship. Luna had started to learn fast so she could follow Michael around more often. Even though she was little, she was still pretty smart. Sophie was able to pull Luna away. Nanny and Michael hugged, Calcifer and Michael made faces at each other, and Howl and Michael hugged. Howl held Luna so that Sophie and Michael could hug each other more easily.

"Be safe and don't let any robbers come near you. Don't forget to eat and sleep properly and-" Sophie was cut off by Michael.

"Sophie, calm down. It will only be a year and then I'll come back. I'll take good care of myself. Don't worry so much," Michael said. Even though he was smiling, there was still sadness in his eyes.

"Don't forget to come visit after a year," Nanny said.

"I won't forget, Nanny," Michael replied. He walked over to Luna. "Be good, okay?" Michael said to the small girl. She tried wiping her eyes as she nodded. Michael walked over to the door and switched the nob to black. He looked back at his family and gave a final wave before opening the door and disappearing. Luna started to cry again.

"Will he be okay all by himself?" Calcifer asked. Sophie looked at the door with sadness before turning to Calcifer.

"I hope so," Sophie said as she took back her daughter from her husband. Luna squirmed out of her mother's arms and ran up stairs.

"I'll go check on her," Nanny said as she followed the little girl up the stairs. Nanny found her in Michael's room while holding onto his pillow. The old witch left the young girl alone for now.

I am sorry this is kind of sad but I really am coming short on ideas. I actually think I might start another Howl story just to show Luna and Michael's relationship grow but I am not sure. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and request some ideas. Don't forget to stay human! 


	11. Anniversary

MY THANKS TO FLDANCER94 FOR YOUR REVIEW! Here is the Valentines Day Special. It is mixed with Howl and Sophie's first anniversary. Please enjoy the disaster that is about to happen. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

Anniversary

Sophie and Nanny were out in the market while Howl, Calcifer, and Michael secretly decorated the dining room. Michael was setting the table, Howl was cooking, and Calcifer was busy being the stove and lighting candles. Everything was going fine until Howl decided he wanted to bake a cake. He left the steaks on the pan to finish cooking while he made the batter. Howl wasn't paying attention to how long the steaks were cooking.

"Howl? I think they're done," Calcifer whined. Howl looks over at Calcifer, not realizing that the bowl was starting to tip.

"I'll be right there," Howl said. Michael went behind Howl with some plates and slipped on the batter on the floor. The plates fell and broke. "Are you okay Michael?" Michael slowly sits up and rubs his head.

"I think so," Michael replied.

"Howl!" Calcifer calls. As the steaks burned so did the candles that were around Calcifer. The melted wax was slowly inching it's way to Calcifer. Michael and Howl started running (and occasionally slipping) around the room trying to clean up and get everything back to plan. It just became worse. Sophie and Nanny soon returned home.

"Ouch!" Michael said as he felt in the batter again.

"What's going on here?" Sophie asked with a horrified look as she surveyed the room.

"We were trying to make you a fancy dinner for our anniversary but everything went wrong," Howl said as he tried to clean up the wax that was surrounding Calcifer. Sophie started laughing. The boys start to stare at her as if she was crazy.

"I reserved a spot at the restaurant down the street," Sophie said after she finished laughing. The boys had their mouths hung open and Nanny was snickering.

"You did?" Howl asked, Sophie nodded, and Calcifer face palm himself.

"Michael and I will clean up. You two go have fun," Nanny told the married couple. They got ready before heading out while Nanny, Michael and Calcifer cleaned up the dinning room. Nanny made some steak (without burning it) and some after dinner cake (without spilling the batter). The three enjoyed the quiet evening. 


	12. Cravings

MY THANKS TO GRANDPRINCESSANASTASIAROMANOV5 FOR YOUR REVIEW! Sorry this chapter took so long to update! I was writing some of my other stories. This chapter takes place during Sophie's pregnancy but before she told Howl. Also, I started writing a Michael/Luna story called 'Puppy Love' if anyone wants to read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

Cravings

Howl and Calcifer were worried about Sophie. She has been having mood swings lately. Sometimes she would be mad and start throwing thing and sometime she would be happy and bake pies. However, this isn't what was worrying them. The boys sat by the mantle and watched Sophie eat a grilled cheese sandwich with cinnamon on top. She had been obsessed with eating it for about a week know.

"Why does she put cinnamon on her grilled cheese?" Michael asked the other boys. Nanny came into the room and grabbed a glass of water.

"Hmm," Nanny thought. "She does have the symptoms," Nanny whispered to herself. However, the boys kind of heard her. She drank her glass of water before going to the garden. The three boys looked at each other.

"What does she mean by symptoms?" Michel asked the older boys. "Do you think she's sick?"

"Maybe she is under another curse," Calcifer suggested.

"I would have felt it if she was under another curse," Howl said. "If it was a sickness then it is a really weird one." Sophie wasn't paying attention to the boys and was busy enjoying her meal. Once she was finished, Sophie cleaned up and went to the garden to chat with Nanny.

"Here, these will help with your food cravings," Nanny said as she gave Sophie a small handful of little red berries. "You're scaring the boys," Nanny said after Sophie ate the berries.

"How so?" Sophie asked.

"It's not normal to crave grilled cheese with cinnamon," Nanny said with a laugh. Meanwhile, the boys were looking up as many things as they could to try and figure out what was wrong with Sophie. 


	13. Chapter 13

I am really sorry it is taking me so long to update! School has been busy. I will try to update as soon as I can. I haven't typed finished typing many chapters. Sorry again!

Spirited Away: Pure Heart- I have been keeping track of the tallies. I just need to finish typing it up!


End file.
